A normal day like this
by zoho
Summary: Finally, the moment that everyone was waiting for... The Wedding! With votes and everything. Cute! Please Read and Review!


**Declaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Including HP characters.  
  
**In a normal day like this**  
  
- Your turn. -  
  
A baby was crying, James and Lily, both laid flat on their bed. She had just kicked James so that he went to see what Harry was up to.  
  
- I went last time. -  
  
James said slowly, almost lazily. He had no energy to move, not even an inch.  
  
- Yeah, well I carried that thing nine months. -  
  
Lily laid her head on his shoulder and put a hand on top of his chest feeling how it went up and down with the rhythm of his breathe.  
  
- Okay, lets go together. -  
  
He smiled and placed a hand on her back, then he remembered how much he loved her. All that love was worth a thousand nights without any sleep.  
  
_Flash Back_  
  
- James are you okay? -  
  
Lily asked looking a bit worried but smiling as ever before. James nodded absent mindedly and turned to look at the priest.  
  
- Your vote, son. -  
  
James nodded again and turned to look back at Lily.  
  
- Um, I ... well ... -  
  
He started looking for something nervously in all the pockets of his tuxedo. Finally Sirius handed him a little piece of paper and James smiled.  
  
- Yeah. Dear Lily. -  
  
He read.  
  
- I met you on September the first 1979, I remember that day as if it was yesterday. Your eyes have always shined and sparkled the same way, your nose has always wrinkled when you laugh. -  
  
At this Lily laughed silently.  
  
- At the beginning you didn't believe me, the first time I asked you to marry me we were fourteen years old. Who was going to imagine that this day would actually show up? I have no words to explain how thankful I feel, I am not perfect but I promise I will take care of you the rest of my days. No matter what. -  
  
By this point Lily's eyes were dropping uncontrollably, Alice handed her a tissue to clean the tears off.  
  
- Now you. -  
  
The priest smiled at Lily kindly as she tried to stay calm and remember what she was going to say. She stared at James' hazel eyes and laughed again silently.  
  
- James I... I never thought this day would come. I always considered you a prick. It took me quite a while to realize I love you. I always thought you thought me better than I really was, but when I realized there was something between us was the day you told me I was perfect for you. I am sorry for all the things I did to you. -  
  
She held his hands tightly.  
  
- I love you and I promise to take care of you till the end of time. -  
  
- Said this and with the power that I am given, I declare you married from now and on. You may kiss her. -  
  
James got closer to her shyly, Lily leaned forward and their lips joined in a sweet, tender kiss. The place was then filled with applauses, both of them looked around.  
  
- Let's go. -  
  
James pulled her and they walked holding hands along the hall. Neither Lily nor James could feel and look any more happy.  
  
- Oh Lily! -  
  
Alice grabbed her in a friendly hug. Lily laughed, recalling all the things Alice had done for her. She had always been there for Lily since their first day of school, when they met.  
  
- Alice! It's okay. -  
  
She hugged her back and winked at James who was standing in front of them. Remus, Sirius and Peter were talking avidly to him but James seemed to pay no attention.  
  
- Okay. -  
  
Alice let go off her friend and cleaned her tears off.  
  
- I am glad for you and obviously James... Oh! And talking about him... -  
  
She walked looking determined up to James.  
  
- You and me have to talk, listen if I ever hear about you hurting Lily in any wa.... -  
  
But she couldn't finish, Sirius had grabbed her waist pulling her back, away from James.  
  
- We all know that won't happen Al. Calm and enjoy the moment. -  
  
Sirius laughed, he also looked really happy along with the rest of the Marauder crew. All of them had waited this moment for so long, because after everything that had happened Lily and James, both deserved to live happily ever after.  
  
- James! Time to go! -  
  
Lily shouted after him, she was standing next to the glamorous car that would take them to the place where the reception was going to take place. James caught up with his bride and got into the car after her.  
  
- Want us to take you Al? -  
  
Sirius asked staring at her raising an eyebrow. He hadn't seen Frank yet.  
  
- Please. -  
  
Alice said smiling. Sirius offered her his arm and she took it politely, them, Moony and Wormtail walked away. Meanwhile in the "Just Married" car...  
  
- I wanted to go by broom. That would had been a great pretext for buying a new one but your parents said I was out of my mind and that they wouldn't let me carry you in something like that.-  
  
Lily had laid her head on his shoulder and stared at James' exceptionally clean shoes. She heard his laugh faintly.  
  
- Oh... -  
  
That was everything she could say, she had been thinking about her sister, Petunia had refused to go to Lily's wedding and that, somehow, affected her deeply. James raised an eyebrow and placed a finger on Lily's chin, he made her look straight at him.  
  
- Are you okay? -  
  
Lily smiled and her emerald eyes sparkled, James had to take that as a yes but just to make sure she answered.  
  
- Can't be better. -  
  
When they arrived everyone was already there. Lily's mother received the now, married couple with a big hug and lots of happy tears. James' mother was also crying, she couldn't help herself, her pale pink dress was covered in tears. As soon as he saw her James raised an eyebrow aseptically.  
  
- Sirius! Got the speech? -  
  
- What speech? -  
  
- Come on! -  
  
Sirius looked inside his pockets and took out a piece of parchment, it looked old and all wrinkled. He blushed slightly.  
  
- Well, -  
  
Alice sighed desperate.  
  
- at least you didn't forget about it. -  
  
- Of course I wasn't ... Oh! Lily dear you look lovely! -  
  
He walked up to her and hugged her tight. Lily, who had received enough hugs for a day but that didn't want to be rude with her husband's best friend hugged him back.  
  
- This is the fifth time you say so. -  
  
- I'll say it as many times as possible. -  
  
- Lily! Is time for your first dance... -  
  
Alice grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the dance floor where James was already waiting, he put a hand around her tiny waist and with the other held Lily's free hand. The music started playing and they stared at each other, words weren't necessary they knew that from now and on they would have a perfect life together.  
  
Suddenly James got closer to Lily, he could not resist having her so close. From one moment to the other they got lost into each others' lips.  
  
- Aw! They look so cute together. Don't they Sirius? Sirius? Oh! You pathetic dog face! -  
  
Sirius stood still next to Alice few steps from the dance floor, down his cheeks ran a couple of tears. Alice couldn't stop giggling till she noticed a bunch of people staring at her furiously.  
  
James' father walked up to Lily and James stepped backwards, the old man took his place while his son grabbed her mom to dance. A little while after this James' parents where replaced by Lily's. Finally, Alice and Sirius were called. Sirius walked over Lily and Alice over James.  
  
- I'll treat her well, promise. -  
  
James said at once when he realized Alice was going to start her speech again, she smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't lie with something like that.  
  
- Should I give you the same speech as the one Alice gave to James, Lils? -  
  
Lily laughed, Sirius noticed, for first time, how he nose had wrinkled. He had to accept that was sort of cute.  
  
- No, Sirius. There is no need. -  
  
The music stopped, the song had just finished. Sirius kissed Lily's forehead and James kissed Alice's cheek. Alice and Sirius walked away, James and Lily were called to the table set just for them.  
  
_End Of Flash Back_  
  
His arms were around her shoulders, finally the baby had stopped crying and was lost in a deep sleep.  
  
- He's an angel. -  
  
Lily said in a soft whisper into James ear. He smiled.  
  
- I know, guess what's the best part of it? -  
  
Lily looked at him askingly and turned to be face to face with James.  
  
- That he's ours. -  
  
For a while they stayed like this, James' arms around her, facing each other. Sirius had been right in his speech the day of the wedding.  
  
_Again Flash Back  
_  
Someone hit slightly the crystal cup with a fork, everyone fell silent. A huge weight landed on Sirius' stomach as he stood up smiling, trying to hide his fear.  
  
- I, I am the best man. And, I guess it is my duty to give this speech. Besides, if I don't the bride's maid will kick the hell out of me. -  
  
He looked towards Alice laughing nervously, she just smiled back.  
  
- Sorry, Alice, honey but accept you have quite a temper. Anyway... -  
  
Cleared his throat.  
  
- Prongs, well, James has been my best friend for so long I can't remember what was the first thing we said to each other. Despite what happens with what Lily said to James, cause I am sure he still remembers. However, I do remember, more or less, how many times he has helped me out of something. I treasure the memories of all those summers and Christmas vacations I spent at his home. Thank, Mrs. Potter. The point is that, there is no one better than this man, who stands today in front of us, for this woman. -  
  
He pointed at Lily and she smiled.  
  
- And Lily. Lily always occupied the place of the best student, best person, best friend, and the most understandable. She always listens to people and knows how to give advice. I see in her what I don't in James. And, I guess, that why they make the perfect couple. I am sure they'll live a lovely life together, and I guess I talk for all their friends here, we hope to be part of it as long as you let us. That's why today, I invite you to stand your cups at the happiness of this couple. Cheers! -  
  
A chorus of "Cheers!" followed this. Everyone sipped from their cups wishing James and Lily the most perfect life of all.  
  
_End Of Flash Back_  
  
- He was right... -  
  
James whispered then sighed deeply.  
  
- Who, love? -  
  
- Sirius. When he spoke at our wedding. He said something about seeing in you what he didn't in me and... he was right. We complement each other, don't we? -  
  
Lily got even closer to him and closed her eyes laying her head on his chest and sighing too.  
  
- Yes, love. He was... -  
  
_Onca Again Flash Back_  
  
Alice and Lily ran into the bathroom. Slowly Alice helped Lily get rid of her dress, Lily replaced the huge white dress with a simple deep purple, short one. She also helped the bride to take the veil off. It was a hard job, but Lily had to do it, otherwise she would have to get into the airplane with all the bride disguise. After half an hour they walked out.  
  
- Lily... -  
  
Alice said and stopped walking. Lily did so too and turned to face her.  
  
- I just wanted to tell you that you are the closest thing I have to a sister, and... I hope you the best with him. -  
  
Lily hugged her without saying anything, she could not express how thankful she felt towards Alice. She knew Alice had no brothers or sisters and her parents, being rich, never paid much attention to her.  
  
- I know I am not like Petunia, cause I am aware of how much you love her. And because of that... well, I called her. -  
  
Alice turned to look at a tree nearby, there was standing Petunia shyly. She looked tired, but her mad expression had fainted off her face. Lily smiled, she felt even more thankful towards Alice. This feeling grew as she ran to her real sister.  
  
- Petty... -  
  
- You know I hate to be called like that, weirdo. -  
  
Both of them laughed and hugged. Okay, this is it, enough hugs for the year. Lily thought and laughed for herself.  
  
- I wish you good luck. And, well... have fun with the freak that now you dare to call your husband. -  
  
- I will. -  
  
Petunia walked away and Lily back to Alice.  
  
- Thanks. -  
  
- Anytime. -  
  
- Lily! Time to go! -  
  
Now, James was standing next to the glamorous car, the same hat took them to the reception would take them to the airport.  
  
- Again thanks. -  
  
Lily ran off, everyone waved at her goodbye and after kissing their parents, James and Lily got into the car and left. Sirius, Remus and Alice stayed at the entrance for a while without speaking.  
  
- Things won't be the same from now and on .... -  
  
Said Remus putting an arm around Alice's shoulders. She nodded in agreement and Sirius did so too.  
  
_End Of Flash Back_

__  
- Lets go back to sleep. -  
  
Lily and James walked back to their room, they laid again and stared at the ceiling.  
  
- James? -  
  
- Yes? -  
  
- I just wanted to know if you were asleep. -  
  
James pulled her closer to him, feeling her warm skin against his. He smiled and closed his eyes, few minutes later he fell how Lily relaxed her body falling asleep without knowing that Harry had other plans for the night.  
  
_Another Flash Back_  
  
- Now what guys? -  
  
Alice put her feet up in a chair, her shoes were on the floor next t the table. Remus, Sirius and Peter shrugged. The last one stood up from where we was sitting.  
  
- I better go and check if mom is okay. See you tomorrow. -  
  
He walked away, the only ones left were the two Marauders and Alice.  
  
- So...? -  
  
Again they shrugged, no one knew what to do.  
  
- There's only one thing we can do...-  
  
- What? -  
  
Alice and Sirius asked curiously.  
  
- Go back home. -  
  
- Yes, I guess you are right Moony. Let's go Al. -  
  
They, all got up, Alice grabbed her shoes and after leaving the place...  
  
- Where is Frank? -  
  
Alice shivered and looked around, her face suddenly turned gloomy.  
  
- He didn't come. -  
  
- How come? -  
  
- We had a fight, lets just go back home. Shall we? -  
  
Together, they walked along the street ready to live what the future had kept for them, without Lily and James, of course.  
  
**A/N:** Again, nothing new. Just an old story with my style. Few things to clear up... As in all my fanfics Alice and Lily are best friends (read A/N of my past fanfics to know more about it). In this one Alice lives with Remus and Sirius, I might write about it some time soon, she had a fight with Frank which I might also mention.  
  
And, I guess that's it. Any questions, just review. I will reply as soon as possible.  
  
Same old, thanks to my friends Ishtly, Kianna and Assalam. I hope Assalam is not angry at me anymore. And I also hope Kianna is not grounded anymore. LUV U GUYZ!! wink


End file.
